<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we always be this close? by RedJumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007998">can we always be this close?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper'>RedJumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, i got the idea from season 7 episode 5: Code of conduct but its not related at all to that episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the whole couch to himself isn’t as nice as he thought it would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we always be this close?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont own characters.</p><p>idea came from tony saying "probie sandwich" in code of conduct (7.5) but i dont remebr why he said and it not related at all.</p><p>punuccis' pizza is from futurama</p><p>title from Taylor Swift's Lover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They're at Tim’s apartment like they always are. It's not that Tony minds. He likes Tim’s apartment, even prefers it over his own. It’s just when they’re at Tim’s, Ziva insists on cooking. Ziva isn’t a bad cook per say but there is a reason Punuccis’ Pizza is on his speed dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are three people plus a dog in this apartment and yet for some very disappointing, must be fixed immediately, reason Tony is alone on the couch. He can hear Ziva slowly destroying Tim’s kitchen and Tim doing god knows what in the bedroom. He doesn't even know where Jethro is and why even a dog has decided to abandon him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joy of being able to lie down fully on the couch without any feet or legs or paws getting in the way isn’t enough. Having the whole couch to himself isn’t as nice as he thought it would be. Since he’s pretty sure Ziva will kill him if he disturbs her attempting to make dinner and he isn’t sure if Tim is doing something important - he doesn’t think so but he can never be too sure with Tim - he tries to get to Jethro to come over to relieve his misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However all that his calling and promises of treats gets is Jethro opening his eyes and then going back to sleep when he realizes Tony has nothing for him. The dog bed is also too far away from him to be able to pet Jethro without getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, he tries Tim because he's not kidding about getting in between Ziva and dinner (one time he tried and it wasn’t pretty).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t just call for Tim like he did Jethro or promise him treats - well that would actually properly work but Tony is also very tired. So he instead leans over to grab his cell off the coffee table. Tim doesn’t like it when they shout for each other because the apartment is small and sound apparently carries well. So Tony texts him instead, he really hopes Tim didn’t forget his phone in his jacket like he often does.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Bring me the blanket </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked. Tim comes out of the bedroom. However he is not carrying a blanket. Instead Tim just holds up his phone and says “If you want the blanket it's behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's then Tony realises that the aforementioned throw blanket is in fact hanging off the back of the couch. Well there goes plan A. Tim however hasn’t retreated back into the bedroom so plan B - which he just made up - will have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know couches aren’t made for only one person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony you have been begging us to let you sit on it alone since I bought it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” He has to admit Tim has a very valid point and there’s no way Tony is ever speaking his thoughts out loud - he already sounds clingy enough without doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However Tim is still able to listen to what Tony isn’t saying and he really hates it when Tim does that. Okay, so maybe he actually loves it and he’s also pretty sure Tim also knows that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim comes over to the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to sit with you, you have to move.” Then a wicked smile crosses his lips. “Unless I have permission to break your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony because he values his ability to move freely and also physical contact, moves. He moves into the middle of the couch and waits for Tim to pick which side to sit on. It’s the right as always. Tim puts the blanket over their shoulders and his arm around Tony’s waist, allowing Tony to rest his head on Tim’s chest. Tim’s hand starts combing through his hair and Tony starts to feel less lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even realise he had begun to close his eyes until he blinks them open at the sound of hebrew cursing. Take out for dinner, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim whispers in his ear. “Punuccis’ or Robins?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers back. “Punuccis.’” Tim also has them on his speed dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a minute and pizza being ordered for Ziva to slump her way towards the couch. She pets Jethro on the head before taking her place on Tony’s left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sits up to readjust the blanket to also fall over Ziva’s shoulder (there's a reason all their bedding is California king size). He also lifts his arm to tug Ziva into their blanket nest. She puts her head on his shoulder and Tim leans so his arm is no longer around Tony’s waist but around his shoulders. Tim starts to twirl a piece of Ziva’s long hair around his finger and Tony just smiles at the both of them. He no longer feels empty and alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the middle of a probie sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And both Tim and Ziva nudge him gently. They also need the sanctuary their blanket nest provides.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone knows what i should tag this with, can you tell me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>